Rivalling A Weasley
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'I don't know what you mean.' I denied innocently, looking down at my hands 'What the hell did you do, Wood' He ground out, stepping towards me. 'You had better tell me or-' 'Careful Freddie,' I warned, standing up and retreating backwards until Angelina was stood before me. 'We wouldn't want my brother to hear you threatening me, now would we'


Rivalling A Weasley

Grinning mischievously, I entered the train carriage and sat across from Angelina, who was watching me suspiciously. She looked up at me and instantly became wary at the sight of my expression.

'Alright,' she said, smiling a slightly resigned smile. 'What have you done now?'

Alicia began to speak before I could answer, walking into the carriage, she sat beside me. 'Knowing her she's probably thinking of how to prank Fred before he pranks her.'

'Well it's not like I can let him beat me.' I lowered my voice slightly, hoping that he wasn't nearby and couldn't listen in to our conversation. 'So he should find a nasty surprise in a few minutes.'

Sliding the door shut, Angie leaned against it, lowering her voice as well. 'What's the alibi you need this time?'

'I was here the whole time.'

They nodded and we settled down as the train started. While we talked, my eyes kept flickering to the door. I bounced slightly in my seat, barely able to conceal my excitement.

'What the hell did you do?'

The three of us jumped at the sound of a furious voice. Turning I noticed an extremely angry Fred Weasley standing in the doorway. Scanning my eyes over him, I felt my mouth twitch into a smile as I noticed his uniform had been successfully transformed into the Slytherin uniform.

'I don't know what you mean.' I denied innocently, looking down at my hands

'What the hell did you do, Wood!' He ground out, stepping towards me. 'You had better tell me or-'

'Careful _Freddie_,' I warned, standing up and retreating backwards until Angelina was stood before me. 'We wouldn't want my brother to hear you threatening me, now would we?'

He glared at me, his eyes promising retaliation. 'This isn't over Wood.'

I smirked, my eyes never leaving his. Let the games begin.

Opening my Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook, I squeezed my eyes shut as white powder sprayed out at me and flinched when it came into contact with my skin. It burned. As laughter echoed around me, I knew who was at fault.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, the powder burning my skin. The burning sensation grew so fast that I found myself running into the girl's toilets. Washing it off hurriedly, I stared at my face in the mirror and let out an unearthly shriek.

'What's the matter?' I gave out another shriek as I heard his voice.

'This is the girl's toilet! What are you doing here?' I turned quickly towards him.

'I heard you shriek,' he muttered, his eyes locked onto my face. He reached out towards me, trailing a hand softly across my cheek. 'You weren't supposed to get hurt.'

'I guess I was just allergic to it, that's all.' I said, hating the guilt in his voice and feeling the immense need to reassure him. 'Honestly Weasley, I'm fine.'

He sighed quietly before pulling out a small tablet from his pocket and offered it to me as it sat in the palm of his hand. 'This should help.'

'Thanks,' I said, swallowing the tablet and sighing in relief as my face returned to normal.

Turning back to face him, I watched as he looked around nervously. 'Maybe this is a sign.'

'For what?'

'I think we need a truce Wood.' He extended a hand towards me. I looked at him suspiciously.

'A truce,' I agreed shaking his hand.

'What about the canary creams?' He asked, sliding in across from me.

'They have a lot of potential but to be honest, I prefer the ton tongue toffee.' I barely looked up at him, too absorbed in my work.

'Hey babe.' I concealed a groan as a pair of arms snuck around my shoulder. Although Theo was a good guy, I hated him calling me babe.

'New boyfriend?' Fred asked, his tone clipped and his jaw clenched.

'Yeah,' I said quietly, looking down at the parchment before me again.

'How long have you been going out?'

I looked up at him curiously. What were his fists clenched at his side. 'Not long a few weeks or so.'

'Its been a _month_ babe.'

Turning to face the boy at my side I quirked an eyebrow. 'Has it? I guess I didn't notice.'

'Theo?'

I glanced up at him as he stood across from me, drenched from head to toe in green pus. Painful boils were beginning to sprout on his skin.

'What happened?'

He shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his face. 'What _happened_? Look at me! I was walking through the corridor and the next thing I know I'm covered in this, this..._stuff_, spouting boils! I swear when I get my hands on Weasley-'

'_Fred_ didn't do this.'

'Really?' He raised an eyebrow. 'And why wouldn't he?'

I set my hand on my hip. 'What reason would he have to do it?'

He scoffed and shook his head. 'I need to get this stuff off of me.'

Sweeping past me, he walked away from me.

Practically screaming the password at the Fat Lady and ignoring her mutter of 'rude' I stormed into the common room. My eyes scanned the room before they narrowed when they landed onto the troublesome trio.

Walking over towards them, I managed to bit out between gritted teeth. 'Can I have a word with you Fred?'

'Yeah-'

As soon as the word had left his mouth, I yanked his tie and dragged him to the other side of the room. He sent a frazzled look at George and Lee.

I watched him carefully. 'You-'

'So you really meant one word huh?' He grinned at me but it diminished when he noticed my steady glare. 'Wood?'

'Why'd you prank him?'

His face became blank and I knew that he knew who I was talking about. 'I have my reasons.'

'I _defended_ you. Why did you do it?'

He remained silent.

'I can't believe you! I actually thought that for once we could hey along, that we could be friends and then you do this.'

An arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth, muffling my shriek as I yanked behind a stone pillar.

Glaring up at Fred, I shoved at his chest and watching him cautiously as he stumbled away from me.

'What the hell Fred!'

He walked determinedly towards me, his hands coming up to rest by my head. Lowering his head he began to speak quietly. 'You wanted to know why I pranked him right? What reason I had to prank him?'

I nodded attempting not to let his presence affect me.

He stepped away. 'Well watch.'

Following his gaze, I felt my eyebrows furrow when I saw Theo step out of the shadows. What was he doing out so late?

Another female figure walked out of the shadows and she moved towards him immediately. An uncomfortable feeling twisted my stomach when I watched him kiss her.

The arm, that I didn't he had around me, tightened. I looked up at him and noticed a spark in his eyes that promised retaliation.

'The nerve of that arrogant _little_-'

'Angie,' Fred said quietly. 'We get it. He's a douche. But what do we do to get back at him?'

'I think I have an idea,' she said looking between Fred and me with a mischievous look.

'Alright he's coming.' George muttered before running off.

'Wait what's the plan?' I asked only for Fred to look down at me, grinning.

Looking over my shoulder, his eyes narrowed and I knew that he'd seen Theo. Tugging me flush against him, he lowered his head and I felt my heart begin to beat erratically.

'Don't hit me,' he whispered, moving a hand to the back of my head. 'I've been wanting to do this for years.'

As he pressed his lips to mine I rose onto my toes, acting purely on instinct. Only then did his words process and I realised that I'd wanted to do this for years as well.

I could briefly hear Theo call my name as I pulled away, my hands sliding down to his chest. Watching him from under my eyelashes I noticed some colour flood his cheeks.

He trailed a hand to my cheek. 'We need to do that again. _Soon_.'

'_Weasley_!' Bellowed a furious voice as Oliver stalked towards us. 'Get your hands _off _of my sister!'

Pecking my cheek, Fred ran away from him. Oliver's eyes narrowed and he chased after Fred.


End file.
